This invention relates to a dermatological patch for the removal of keratotic plugs from human skin, and a method for the use of the dermatological patch. In particular, the invention is concerned with a dermatological patch having a polymeric adhesive composition, and a method of removing keratotic plugs from the skin utilizing such a dermatological patch.
Keratotic plugs are dead epidermal cells combined with sebaceous matter and dirt which form within skin pores, and result in conspicuously enlarged and/or darkened pores. If keratotic plugs are not periodically removed from the skin, not only do pores enlarge and darken, but further dermatological irritation may occur resulting in reddening blemishes or bacterial infections of the skin. Thus, removal of keratotic plugs improves the health and appearance of the skin.
A previously described method for removing keratotic plugs comprises applying a keratotic plug remover composition onto the skin, and peeling off the composition after the composition is dried. Use of a moistened composition may be awkward and uncomfortable for the user, and also the packaging of such a product is complex. The techniques and technology have been discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,277 (Uemura), which is incorporated by reference herein.
There is a need to provide a dermatological patch for the removal of keratotic plugs from the skin which minimizes the disadvantages of known systems.